Legend Of Sailor Saturn
by Acestar
Summary: An alternate after-mistress-9 story. Will hotaru remember her past in time to save princess rini? this is my first fic, so i'm sorry if it's rubbish!! *NEW CHAPTERS ADDED!!*
1. Default Chapter

Legend of Sailor Saturn  
  
Prologue  
  
Hotaru sat up in bed. 'No, not Chibi Moon! ', she thought to herself. 'Please, take me, just let Chibi Moon go! ' But then she slumped back down and pulled the covers over her head.   
Just to prove to herself that she wasn't going mad, she said out loud, "I don't know anyone called Chibi Moon!" She seemed satisfied after that, and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning, she heard someone calling her. "Hotaru, get up. Haruka and I have a job for you!" Eager to be relied upon to do a job, she scrambled out of bed, hurriedly got dressed and ran down the stairs two at a time. She skidded into the kitchen to see Michiru smiling at her.  
"Hi Hotaru! Now, we want you to go over to a friend of ours house. You may have heard us talking about her. Her name is Serena, and she lives at 52 North Tokyo Street."  
Hotaru froze. 'It's the ditz! Meatball head! Sailor Moon!' She shuddered, as if trying to throw the random and jumbled thoughts from her head. Haruka eyed her suspiciously.  
"You know, if there's anything you want to tell us, we'll listen. We have secrets too, you know."  
Hotaru forced a weak sort of smile. "No, it's okay." Then she hesitated.   
"Um, by any chance do you sometimes refer to her as the ditz? Or meatball head?"  
Michiru turned slowly to Haruka. Haruka nodded back, a solemn kind of look on her face. Now it was Michiru's turn to force a smile.  
"Oh, Raye must have been calling her that when she came over to see you when you weren't well. Now go on, then I'll make some pancakes for breakfast."  
Haruka handed Hotaru a very small but pointy package. "Just give her this and say who it's from. And say hi to Rini. Remind her about tomorrow's sleepover!"  
Hotaru just looked at the package, and then headed for the door.  
'Rini. Chibi Usa. Small Lady. Chibi…..Moon?'  
  
  
Chapter 1: A Mystery Unsolved  
  
Ten minutes later, Hotaru was walking down the street. She turned the package over and over, trying to figure out what it was. She could feel five… six…. nine…. ten points at one end. The rest was quite round and smooth. She daren't open it, it wasn't hers. Yet, she felt like she sort of knew what all the brown paper and tape held within it. She glanced at the street sign. 'North Tokyo Street' it proclaimed. Now all she had to do was find number 52.  
A few minutes later, she was standing in front of number 52 North Tokyo Street. She looked up, and briefly saw a flash of pink from a second floor window. Then she heard a voice from inside.  
"Sorry I can't stop for any pancakes mom, but I'm late!"  
"Oh Serena, you're always late! I'm surprised none of your friends tell you off!"  
"They do tell me off, mom, especially Raye! Can I go now, I've got to meet Ami and the others at the arcade! See ya!"  
Then, a yellow, blue and white blur can streaking out the house, they door being left ajar.  
"Really, that girl! She ought to learn to use an alarm clock, instead of relying on that cat."  
Someone only to be thought of as the streak's mom came to shut the door. As she looked out, she saw Hotaru standing nervously on the step.  
"Oh, hello Hotaru! Feeling a bit better today? My, you were so ill for such a long time. Now, did you come for Serena or Rini? Because if it's Serena, you've just missed her!"  
Hotaru smiled gratefully at Mrs Tsukino. "Thank you, I came for both of them, but can I leave this package with Rini?"  
Serena's mom smiled back at her. "Of course you can. Would you like to stay for some pancakes? I'm sure Serena wouldn't mind you eating her share, she has too many anyway! Come in and I'll call Rini. RINI, HOTARU'S HERE TO SEE YOU!!!"  
Hotaru stepped inside, and watched as her best friend tore down the stairs, her pink hair flying everywhere. Even though she was twelve now, she still acted like the five-year-old she was when Hotaru met her. For the first time at least…….  
"Hi Hotaru! It's really great to see you! Come on up to my room, I've got some cool manga to show you!"  
Pleased that she was still regarded as one of Rini's age, she followed her up the stairs. She at last felt that she was at home, but still felt a little uneasy. Why did Rini make Hotaru think she was hiding a dark secret? And why was it, when they passed a door marked "Serena's Room", why did she see a flash of white light, and felt strengthened?  
Unfortunately for Hotaru, she wasn't of Rini's age. At least, not in reality. 


	2. A Piece To The Puzzle

Chapter 2: A Piece to The Puzzle  
  
"Hey, come on! I had my room done out last week, it's not that yucky pink colour any more! Not that all pinks are yucky!" Rini pulled on a piece of her hair that had come loose. She looked at her friend for a sign of appreciation or amusement, but all she got was a solemn looking face.  
"Hey, Hotaru? What's up with you today? You're not your usually playful self. Do ya wanna talk about it?"  
This was what Hotaru had been waiting for. A chance to speak out to someone she could rely on.  
"No. I'm fine. Just a little……"  
Her eyes had fell on the badge Rini was wearing on her school uniform. She recognized at once that it was like one worn by Serena…. But how did she know? She'd only seen her tear out of the house at lightning speed. 'Weird.' She thought to herself. 'Why did I say no? I have to tell someone- why not Rini? She is my best friend.' It was decided.  
"Rini, do you have a secret? Like a really big secret, so secret even your mom doesn't know?"  
Rini gave a half smile back. "My mom knows all my secrets. Mind you, she's such a ditz that…oops!"  
She glanced nervously at Hotaru, waiting to be demanded to explain. No demand came so she carried on.  
"Well, there is one secret. But I can't tell you yet. Oh yeah, you just reminded me! I have something to give to you. I've been looking after it since you fell ill. By the way," she said, looking more serious. "do you remember any more? I mean, Haruka told me that it was a really serious case of amnesia, but surely you remember a bit more?"  
She looked up expectantly. Those pleading eyes, that forlorn looking expression. Hotaru gave in.  
"I've been having dreams. Weird ones. And I can remember every single detail when I wake up. It's like….. it's not a dream, like it's really happened. But when you wake up, you feel disorientated, like.."  
"Like you've actually been there, done it and felt all the emotions."  
Hotaru stared at her friend. She stared back. "I have them too," 


	3. Chibi Moon's Confession

Chapter 3: Chibi Moon's Confession  
  
Rini indicated for Hotaru to sit next to her on the bed. Hotaru drew nearer, slowly, and perched precariously on the edge of the pink duvet.  
"You have them too? Then you must understand what these dreams mean! Tell me!"  
Rini shook her head and her pink hair narrowly missed Hotaru's dark brown eyes. "I can't. Serena and Haruka made me promise. I just can't." She looked at her friend, tears in her eyes. Then she burst out crying.  
"Oh but I have to! I can't keep it in much longer! I have to tell you something! Or at least give you something….."  
She ran over to a chest of drawers and pulled out a cloth. She carried it like some kind of holy crown or breakable treasure. She handed it carefully to Hotaru.  
"It's yours. I've had it since you fell ill.. sort of. Can you remember why or how you fell ill?"  
Hotaru started to reply, but found no answer. Why had she fallen ill? She knew that her memory had failed slightly, and she knew that she had to be told her name, age and various other small details. Her best friend, who she could trust. Her guardians, Michiru and Haruka, had refused to divulge in any more information until Hotaru was back to normal. She shook her head.  
"No. I don't know. That's what's annoying me."  
Rini closed her eyes like she didn't want to be a part of it any more. Then she continued.  
"You fell ill because of Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter and the Dark Crystal. The Dark Crystal turned you to the side of evil, the Sailor Senshi came to rescue you and Sailor Jupiter had to knock you out with her Supreme Thunder attack. Sailor Moon then used her Moon Healing powers to turn you back to the light side. Then, Sailor Pluto had to modify your memory so you had no recollection of your past."  
Hotaru stared at her friend, who had started sobbing inexcessively. Then she had a flashback. A miriad of voices.  
" Hotaru? Oh my god, Haruka, is she okay?"  
"I don't know. That memory modification was pretty harsh."  
"But Haruka, surely she will remember some things?"  
"She will, Michiru. But hopefully, not those things we don't want her to."  
"Hotaru? Hey, you okay?"  
She jumped at the sound of Rini's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you serious? How do you know all of this stuff?"  
"Because I'm.. I know Sailor Moon."  
Hotaru nodded slowly to show she understood. Then Rini said "Aren't you going to see what I kept for you?"   
Hotaru looked down at the cloth. For the first time, she felt something hard and cold inside. She drew back the first corner, and saw a black and purple pen with a star on top. It had a weird kind of H inside. Then she had another flash back, from years ago.  
"Hotaru Tomoe? I am Setsuna, but you can call me Sailor Pluto."  
"Sailor Pluto? You're part of the Sailor Senshi!"  
"Yes, and so are we."  
"Michiru? Haruka? You're Sailor Scouts?"  
"Yes, and so are you. That's why you've grown.."  
The voices faded. "Oh my god. This cannot be happening. Not here! Not now! I've got to find Serena! LUNA! LUNA, HELP!"  
The last thing Hotaru saw was Rini standing over her. "Saturn." She whispered. 


	4. The Vision

Chapter 4: The Vision  
  
When Hotaru woke up, she saw five worried faces around her. Michiru and Rini looked close to tears, Haruka's face was tight with worry and Serena and Mrs Tsukino were pale.  
"Hotaru? Are you okay? You just.. um... blacked out."  
Rini's weak smile made Hotaru feel worse. Why did she feel... weird? Not herself? She tried to sit up, but couldn't. Serena's mom pushed her back down.  
"Now now, you need rest. Poor thing, it seems like you're always ill."  
Hotaru remembered what she had heard before she 'blacked out'. She thought it was time to investigate.  
"Um, Rini, Mrs Tsukino? Can you leave me alone with Haruka and Michiru please?"  
Rini started to protest, but Mrs Tsukino wagged her finger.   
"Sure Hotaru. Just call us if you need anything."  
After they all trooped out, Haruka sat on the edge of the bed.  
"So. What do you want to talk to us about?"  
"Well, you know you said you had secrets? I think I can guess one of them."  
Michiru froze, her face white and her arms rigid. Her blue, eyes which usually sparkled went dull and cold. Haruka gave her a meaningful look and carried on.  
"Well, go on then. What is one of our secrets?"  
Hotaru was just thinking when she heard the door crash downstairs. Everyone jumped as the yellow, blue and white streak from earlier came tearing in the door.  
"Sorry guys, Ms Haruna's really mean! She DEMANDED a full explanation! Cheek!"  
Now that the streak had slowed down, Hotaru could see her round blue eyes, her meatball-style hair in vivid yellow and the fact that the blue and white came from the standard Japanese school uniform she was wearing. Still feeling weak, she watched as the girl, who could only be Serena, came over to her bedside.  
"So, are you okay now?"  
Hotaru could only nod, not having the strength to speak. Her voice felt unstable… weird. The girl then turned to Michiru and Haruka.  
"Does she remember any more?"  
Hotaru felt she had to answer for them.  
"I remember.. light. A yellow flash and a white beam. Oh!"  
The last word came out as a stifled gasp as Hotaru heard her own voice. It sound.. mature. Grown up. But how could that be, she was five! Or... Maybe...  
"Michiru. Haruka. We need to find out what went wrong. This shouldn't have happened this early. We need to find Setsuna and.."  
"But Setsuna, why do we need to modify her memory? It's not like it will affect her performance as a true scout."  
"Serena, we must take every precaution. This is the best thing for her. It will only wear off if she finds out the truth, and hopefully that won't happen until we tell her..."  
"You lied."  
All eyes in the room were on her.  
"What?"  
"You lied. I didn't have an accident. You hurt me, you took my memory away! Now I don't know who I am, or what my true status is! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!"  
She broke down crying, ashamed of what she had just said to her only true friends in the world.  
"Hotaru, we only lied to you to save you from yourself!"  
"Well, are you going to tell me the truth or.."  
"Well now little miss Destructo! We have a present for you."  
"What do you mean? You wouldn't give a present to a traitor like myself."  
"Oh, we must put the past behind us. Today is a new day. And tomorrow will be even better.. for us."  
"Why for you? What are you going to do to me?"  
"Something we should have done the first time round. See you on the dark side!!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
A burning pain in Hotaru's head made her lose her senses. For the second time that day, she blacked out, a worried voice in her head..  
"No! You've destroyed my best friend. Mommy, how could you? Every time I see those brown eyes from now on, I will think of this moment, the time after evil..."  
Hotaru's subconscious started whizzing at a million miles a second. Random fragments of light and colour started to come together. A picture of a younger Rini came into her head. She smiled and turned her head to one side.  
"You know, I feel like I can trust you. Can I?"  
"You decide, Small Lady."  
"Stop calling me that!!"  
"Sorry. So, can you trust me?"  
"Well.. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."  
"Thank you, Small La- Rini."  
"And you, what is your true name?"  
"I should not say. A true scout never tells her name or lies.." 


	5. Remembrance Monday

Chapter 5: Remembrance Monday…  
  
"No lies….. My name I cannot say……."  
Hotaru opened her eyes to see Rini standing over her, her unusual red eyes were flashing and the area around them was puffy. She had evidently been crying. Rini whispered a soft sentence…  
"A true scout never tells her name or lies… except to help another."  
Hotaru sat up. For a few seconds, she thought her subconscious was still whizzing. Then she found that a very passage found it's way to the front of her mind and into her mouth.  
  
"Indeed it shall be revealed. Indeed the time has come for the advent. But as I mouth 'advent', my vision is disturbed by the monstrous image of the worldly ghost. Somewhere in the desert a monster with a lion's body and a human face glares blankly and without emotion like the sun. And slowly moves its feet around in circles in the shadows of the frightened desert birds."  
Rini smiled at the end. A happy, relieved kind of smile. One which suggested a sense of intense warmth. Unfortunately, that smile was soon to turn to anger.  
"Chibi Usa..."  
A soft yet dangerous voice echoed through the empty room. Rini sat up more, stiffed backed and wide-eyed.   
"What do you want?"  
"We want her back."  
"Never."  
"Want a bet?"  
"Any time. Try me."  
"You asked for it."  
What happened next lasted only a few seconds. Something blue and glowy hit Rini in the back and she fainted like she was frozen. Hotaru only saw the face of the attacker before another blue ball thing was hurled at her own face. But it gave her time enough to say one quiet word.  
"PallaPalla."  
___________________________________  
When she awoke again, she was paralyzed. She could just about move her head from side to side. What she saw startled her immensely.   
"A jungle? Or rainforest?"  
A soft yet malicious laugh came from somewhere above her. Twisting her head to see who the laugher was, she could only see weird Arabian style trousers and pointy shoes..  
"So, we meet again, Traitor."  
"What? Who are you?"  
"Oh, playing the innocent, are we?"  
"No. I meant, who are you?"  
"I am JunJun. Surely you remember which of us is which.."  
  
"Sailor Pluto, who is that?"  
"That is JunJun. She is the weakest of all of the Quartet."  
"Quartet?"  
"The Amazoness Quartet. JunJun, VesVes, CereCere and PallaPalla. Watch out for PallaPalla's gems."  
"What do they do?"  
"Whatever she wants them to do...."  
  
"Where are the others?"  
"Oh, so you decided to confess that you know us? You just wait."  
"And what have you done with Rini?"  
"Well, we have uses for the little princess..."  
"Princess? Rini's a princess?"  
"You really are as dumb as you look, aren't you? Course she's a princess! She's daughter of Neo-queen Serenity….."  
  
"...I am Neo-queen Serenity."  
"Princess Serena?"  
"Sailor Moon?"  
"Serena?"  
"Yes. I remember. Where is Hotaru?"  
"I am here, my queen."  
"I put you in charge of the outer senshi, I turn my back for one minute and you turn to the dark side of evil."  
"I am truly sorry, my queen. It was just.."  
"No excuses. I forgive you. You were misled by your father. For that, I give you sympathy…"  
  
"Hello?? Welcome back to Planet Earth! Or as close as we can get to it."  
"JunJun, what have you done with Rini?"  
"Like I'm going to tell you!"  
"You'd better."  
"Ooh! Aren't we the fighter? Well you should be. Why don't you just transform, and then we can battle it out properly!"  
"Transform?"  
"Yes, you know! The thing where you yell something out when you hold up those stupid pens, and then do all the dancey stuff and voila- a sailor scout!"  
"Pens?"  
"Duh!! What happened to you? You used to be all big speeches and fancy words, but now you've gone stupid! And where are the rest of your little friends?"  
Then, in true Japanese timing, came..  
"You found us, JunJun!"  
"Why did I just say that? This always happens!"  
"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of justice, defender of the innocent and..."  
"Stop."  
All pairs of scout eyes turned to Hotaru. Regaining her feet, she stood and looked at herself. She was... older. Taller, prettier and more grown-up. Her mind just started whizzing again.  
"I am a Sailor Scout. I make my own decisions and fight my own battles. I answer most of my own questions, and I make up my own mind. I'm sorry, but this is one of those decisions, one of those battles and one of those questions. I need to make it, fight it and answer it on my own."  
Sailor Moon came up to Hotaru and held her hands.  
"Hotaru... You remembered."  
"That I'm a scout? Yes."  
"No, your maiden speech."  
"My maiden speech?"  
Sailor Neptune stepped forward.  
"Yes, the first thing you said when you found out your dad was on the side of evil."  
"I.. remember..."  
  
"My father... Is evil?"  
"I know that it's a shock, but.."  
"A shock!! Understatement! I am devastated! My father, who raised me and taught me the ways of the world is an evil demon!"  
"But never forget, we are here for you, all the time. We can help, and we will help." 


End file.
